You're No Savior
by VampGurl101
Summary: Stefan and Damon leave Mystic Falls; Katherine returns. A century later, Damon sees 'Katherine' in a club in Vegas; only she's not Katherine.
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV:

It has been 100 years since I, Elena Gilbert has been to Mystic Falls; I swore to myself after I was turned - that I would never return to that god forsaken town. All it did was bring up bad memories. Of friends and family who have long since died. I can't go there because it would just reopen old wounds; which I can't do. I've already excepted what I am; I've given up my humanity. Because humanity is weakness and I can't afford to have any weaknesses. The vampire lifestyle is kill or be killed; it's as simple as that.

I was turned by none other that Katherine Pierce. The bitch herself. She forced me into this lifestyle, made me into the heartless person I am today. Three years after I turned, I drove a stake right through her heart. She killed my brother Jeremy and my aunt Jenna just so I wouldn't have any reason to hold on to my humanity any longer. She did a great job after that I practically had no other options than to flip the switch because the pain was becoming unbearable.

She got her way because of the Salvatore brothers. They left town beacuse they thought they were the reason my life was shattering to pieces. They don't know that I turned they think I'm dead. I have every reason to make them think that for the rest of eternity. The minute I turned, I was done with them. I still blame them; had they never left they could have protected my family and I.

I haven't seen either of them since. Since Katherine is dead I sort of took her place in way. Now I have many contacts. I've kept tabs on Damon and Stefan. Of course they don't know that. But, unfortunately Damon Salvatore caught sight of me in a club in Vegas; of course he thought I was Katherine. He thought he was hidden well, but I sensed his presence the moment I walked in. Since I'm a Petrova, I am much stronger than most think for my vampire age, so I can actually kill vampires five times my age so I could have easilly killed Damon when I sensed him following me after I was leaving the club, but I decided to humor him. As I was walking out of the club, I pretended not to notice when I was walking down a dark alley that he was stalking me. So when he attacked me I let him.

Damon charges at me, puts my throat in an iron hold; even though I could have easily broke his hold and got the upper hand; I wanted to mess with him first.

"Hello Katherine, did you miss me?" asked Damon, with his usual cocky smirk in place.

"Nice to see you too, but sorry got the wrong lover." I said, with a devilish smile and a menacing glare.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Damon questions, his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"You do the math. Listen here's how it's gonna go; you act like you're stronger than me, I humor you; I brake your arm. Then if you still don't let me go, I kick your ass and take a nice warm bath. Sound good?"

"Shut up and just tell me what you mean, I'm not in the mood to decipher your words."

"God Damon you really should have paid more attention in your school, cause your brain is severely lacking some much needed IQ points." she sighs. "Listen it's simple I'm not Katherine... I'm Elena." I said slowly as if I were speaking to a child.

A rush of emotions passed over his gorgeous features in the blink of an eye. But his face suddenly turned cold and dettatched again. "Yeah right sorry Katherine but you're gonna need a better excuse. Elena died a century ago."

"Did I?" Damon tightened his hold on her neck and Elena got annoyed. In the blink of an eye Elena and Damon switched places. "Listen here you arrogant ass, I don't have to answer to you anymore and I don't care if you believe me or not. The minute you Salvatores' left town you also left my life and sorry but you can't just come waltzing back into it acting like you own me. You left me in Mystic Falls by myself and the minute you left Katherine came back, turned me, killed Jenna and Jeremy just so I wouldn't keep my humanity. Guess what she got her wish and I'm now a heartless bitch. So feel free to blame yourself, 'cause your right it's all your fault; now I'll be damned if I'm gonna put up with all of your crap again. So just leave me the hell alone or I will not hesitate ripping your heart out. After all, you did it to me so I might as well repay the favor." With that she dropped Damon onto the ground and used her vampire speed to get away leaving a speechless Damon staring after her.


	2. Author's NotePetition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

* * *

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Dementra

AnimeCrazy88

FoxyestWolf

VampGurl101

* * *

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? I'm adding this on because this recently happened to a couple friends of mine; and some of my favorite authors on here.


End file.
